Clustered search results can provide logical structure for queries that return a large number of responsive items. But automated clustering (e.g., algorithm-generated) does not always produce high quality clusters. Manual evaluation and refinement of clustering results by experts increases quality but is slow and does not scale to large numbers of queries.